


to you, who i write for

by synergies



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, also a texting fic :/, honestly most disappointing thing about this fic is that i could not allow riku to use the :/ face, this is post kh 3 so spoilers!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synergies/pseuds/synergies
Summary: Riku keeps sending messages because he doesn’t know how else to cope.





	to you, who i write for

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I wrote post KH3 and I think I’m okay with putting it out at this point. So reiterating the warning in the tags, this is going to have KH3 spoilers.
> 
> The formatting of this fic is a little weird quite frankly, because it’s a ( mostly ) texting based fic. I used strikethrough at points to indicate messages that were deleted / unsent, but since I know strikethrough can be finicky on some devices ( tumblr mobile ), so I’ve gone ahead and also italicized those parts as well.
> 
> There are also some obvious typos! Mostly for a touch of realism because Riku absolutely accidentally typos shit. There are other reasons that I hope are obvious when reading it!

### ( somehow, i hope these words reach you )

[ Text : Sora ] I’m sorry I haven’t texted back in a while.

_~~[ Text : Sora ] We’ve been busy. Not that that’s any excuse.~~ _

_~~I’m sure you’ve been too busy to notice.~~ _ ~~~~

[ Text : Sora ] Mickey said to tell you he sends his best wishes.

Let me knwo if you need anything.

* * *

It’s an admittedly bad habit he’s gotten into, writing up messages that he won’t send. Riku means to cut off the urge before it become a habit, but here he is, still typing up messages for him and him alone.

It’s kind of therapeutic, to write up the things that he can’t really find the words to say aloud— and one would say he should invest in a journal before he accidentally sends a text he does not mean to, but he doesn’t think it’d be quite the same. Doesn’t simulate the same kind of conversation, even if that means a few things that he doesn’t mean to say slip through.

( If it were just anyone he was sending these messages to, Riku knows he might have more than a few reservations— but it’s Sora, who never judges him, even if there are more than a few things he would like to keep secret for him ).

So he continues typing up messages to get things off his chest, and if Sora finds it annoying that he spends more time typing up theoretical conversations than actually having them, he never says anything about it. Probably because Sora only understands how to use their gummiphones half the time to begin with.

Of course, he does send actual messages too, even if perhaps less frequently. Short little blurbs when he can tell that by the increasing frequency in his messages that Sora is worried ( and as bad as Riku is at saying what he wants, he can at least make sure he isn’t worrying for no good reason ).

Notifications of social media updates, text messages that were a litany of errors between them; the buildup of numbers bring some form of comfort.

Until they don’t.

* * *

[ Text : Sora ] It’s not like it’s nothing new. Being separated from you two.

We’ve done it before in worse circumstances.

_~~[ Text : Sora ] It hurts?~~ _

_~~Is this what it was like for you?~~ _

_~~I think I understand your pain now. Srry.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Are you coming home soon?~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] It’s still weird to not wake up to you clogging up my notifications.

[ Text : Sora ] I guess I can return that favor for once.

I’ll try to keep you updated on hwo everyone’s doing.

[ **MESSAGE UNREAD** ]

* * *

If he had been dependent on his phone before, then it was most certainly his lifeline afterwards.

Old notifications are left alone, a flashing number remains constant—as if the moment Riku checks it, it will disappear ( and some of the hope that he clings onto will go with it ).

He sends messages when he needs someone to talk to, so, nothing has really changed in that regard. He thinks about it a little more like writing letters than a journal. Sora will see them eventually, he hopes—thinks he would laugh at how many messages he sends and what kind of things Riku chooses to talk about.

It’s better than thinking of the alternative—

( The illusion is jarring and broken more quickly than he would like to admit because Sora has almost always been quick to check his messages, regardless of situation, the fact that the device will remind him of the fact that his messages continue to go unread is jarring and hard to get used to.

He willingly clings to the hope that something might change )

* * *

[ Text : Kairi ] Why.

[ Text : Kairi ] Why was it you?

Why was it him?

_~~[ Text : Kairi ] Was it all pointless?~~ _

_~~I think it’s my fault.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Kairi ] For not doing something.~~ _

_~~Sooner.~~ _

_~~Better.~~ _

_~~Whatevr.~~ _

[ Text : Kairi ] It should have been me, not you.

_~~[ Text : Kairi ] I want to see you two come back.~~ _

[ Text : Kairi ] We should talk when you both are safe again.

* * *

[ Text : Sora ] It’s weird.

[ Text : Sora ] Sometimes it feels like you two are dead or something.

I mean.

You kind of are?

_~~[ Text : Sora ] But you promised. You’d come bcak.~~ _

_~~I’m holding you to that.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] Sometimes it just.

Feels like we can’t talk about you for some reason.

Guess everyone’s still hurting.

 [ Text : Sora ] They miss you, though. I can tell.

They miss both of you.

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I miss you both.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] Come home soon.

_~~[ Text : Sora ] You promised.~~ _

* * *

[ Text : Sora ] If I called, would you answer?

[ Text : Sora ] I guess not.

There are some miracles evn you can’t pull off.

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I’m trying to act like it’s okay.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] You can probably tell otherwise though. You’ve always been good at that.~~ _

_~~Even if you can’t pick up on other things.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] Srory.

About everything.

I’ll try harder.

[ Text : Sora ] I know you’d want me to.

* * *

[ Text : Sora ] I can’t

I haven’t been seleep?

Sleeping.

[ Text : Sora ] I keep.

[ Text : Sora ] Dreaming.

[ Text : Sora ] About yyou? I think?

_~~Thats not really somehting new, though.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] But it’s dffrnet this time?

I think

I know?

I’m seeing hwat you’re doing?

[ Text : Sora ] Im.

[ Text : Sora ] I’m nnot sure?

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I’m worr~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Im scared.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I’m scared for yuou.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] I haven’t mentioned it too anyone.

I’ll have to eventually because I’m not sleeping enough

Can barely make sense of what I’m writing.

Pretty sure Aqua’s going to start casting sheep spells on me soon.

[ Text : Sora ] I’m sure you would agree with her.

Probably would have beeen the one to fall asleep instead.

[ Text : Sora ] But.

I can’t tell them?

Not yet,

[ Text : Sora ] I don’t wwant them to have to hurt more.

[ Text : Sora ] I know you’d want me to rely on them but.

Trust me on htis one?

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I~~ _

_~~I think~~ _

_~~I know Im asking too much~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I’m being selfish agian?~~ _

_~~Sorry.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Pleaes come back soon.~~ _

* * *

_~~[ Text : Kairi ] I hate you.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Kairi ] No.~~ _

_~~I don’t.~~ _

_~~I~~ _

_~~[ Text : Kairi ] I hate me.~~ _

_~~I think you knew that already, though.~~ _

_~~I’m sorry.~~ _

[ Text : Kairi ] I wish you were here.

I think you’d know how to handle thsi better than I do.

I miss being able to talk to you.

Both of you.

[ Text : Kairi ] I’ll make it up to you both.

Soon.

[ Text : Kairi ] I promise.

* * *

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I miss you.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] I’m sorry.

* * *

[ Text : Sora ] You two have been gone for a year now.

It’s weird.

_~~I guess we can officially hold a funeral?~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I’m joking. Kind of.~~ _

_~~It was a serious consideration, I think. By someone.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Probably Lea.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] Still having dreams but.

Less frequently lately.

_~~I’m worried. Is everything okay?~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] Before, I could always tell you were alright.

Just a feeling in my heart that told me so.

I’m starting to wonder if I can actually tell that you’re alive still

Or if I’m just being hopefull.

[ Text : Sora ] We miss you.

[ Text : Sora ] We haven’t given up on you two.

[ Text : Sora ] So you better come back.

I think they’ll cry if you don’t.

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Because you.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] For them.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] We just.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Aynways.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] Just hang on a little longer. Please.

* * *

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I sthis my fault for not doing anything.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] For not saying anything?~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Im~~ _

_~~I~~ _

_~~It’s too late now, I guess.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] I wish I could hcange things.

[ Text : Sora ] It wasn’t supposed to be you.

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I’m sorry.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I miss you.~~ _

_~~I wish I didnt.~~ _

_~~I know it’s not weak to feel like this but.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I wish I ccould be stronger. For both of you.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Srory~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Sorry~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I love you.~~ _

* * *

[ Text : Sora ] It’s kind of weird.

Scary weird.

[ Text : Sora ] Sometimes it feels like everyone else has forgotten about you two.

[ Text : Sora ] I guess they’ve started moving on and I haven’t.

_~~I always hold onto things too long.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] Somehow it doesn’t feel that simple.

[ Text : Sora ] Don’t tell them, but

I’m scared they’re forgetting?

[ Text : Sora ] It’s happened before. Not tht you remember.

[ Text : Sora ] That’s why I have to keep sending you messages.

_~~Even on the bad days. When I can’t~~ _

_~~Dont know what to say.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] So I won’t forget.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] Sometimes I think I’m being irrational, though.

[ Text : Sora ] I know they still remember you.

[ Text : Sora ] They have to.

[ Text : Sora ] You haven’t forgotten about us either, right?

* * *

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I can’t~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Im trying~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] It’s.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Bad.~~ _

_~~Feels bbad. Brken.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] Haven’t written in a hwile.

While.

Sorry.

[ Text : Sora ] Cant figure out what I want to say.

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Trying to be better.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Cloud be worse?~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] That’s not. Saying mcuh.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] Sorry.

[ Text : Sora ] I’ll try to ttalk to you again soon.

* * *

[ Text : Sora ] Kairi came home today.

[ Text : Sora ] I’m sure you knew that.

[ Text : Sora ] We talked for a bit.

She couldn’t talk about you.

Can’t blame her.

_~~[ Text : Sora ] You’re worrying me again.~~ _

_~~What happened?~~ _

* * *

[ Text : Sora ] I think it’s been almost two years now?

Not srue.

Stopped keeping track.

Days keep blurring together.

[ Text : Sora ] I did a year before

So this shouldn’t be that much worse.

But it’s so much harder ths time?

[ Text : Sora ] Probably because I at least knew you were safe last time.

_~~[ Text : Sora ] We’re trying.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Im try~~ _

_~~We want you back home. Safe.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] I’ll try harder.

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Are you waiting for me?~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I hpoe you’re just slaking off again.~~ _

* * *

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Sora, I~~ _

_~~We~~ _

_~~It’s so bad without uyou.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] Please.

[ Text : Sora ] Come home.

_~~[ Text : Sora ] We ccan’t.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] I cant~~ _

_~~Do this? Without you~~ _

_~~I~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] We’re all still waiting on you. ~~~~

* * *

His phone has become a definitive lifeline to keeping himself sane. Which isn’t saying much when he is haunted by another lifetime in his dreams, but—

He’s never cared for conventional, healthy methods, anyways. He takes too much care into making sure nothing happens to his phone because, well ( he doesn’t want to imagine what would happened if something happened— but he clings to the hope of a sign, anyways ).

The feeling of something distant in his soul, something missing— something rips at his soul and in the same moment something comes up on his phone—

He must have voiced some sort of anguish because he’s distantly aware of someone asking if he’s okay, but—

He can’t respond, eyes focused on the pop-up on his phone

[ **ERROR: MESSAGE COULD NOT BE SENT TO RECIPIENT** ]

* * *

[ Text : Sora ] I guess these aren’t getting to you?

_~~[ Text : Sora ] That’s fine.~~ _

_~~It was foolish for me to hope any of these messages could reach you.~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] I still haven’t looked at any of your old messages.

[ Text : Sora ] I like to think you were answering my messages.

Silly, but it helped sometimes.

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Bfeore I could feel you. Knew you were okay.~~ _

_~~But not today. What happened?~~ _

_~~I know you can’t tell me but.~~ _

_~~Wish you could.~~ _

_~~[ Text : Sora ] Is this why Kairi couldn’t tell us?~~ _

[ Text : Sora ] I think the others can tell too.

That something is different.

[ Text : Sora ] I know I can’t call you, but can you call me?

[ Text : Sora ] It’s important.

[ Text : Sora ] Because I know

If you call, I’ll be able to find you.

[ Text : Sora ] Nothing could stop me from finding you.

Nothing.

[ Text : Sora ] So call for me?

[ Text : Sora ] I’ll see you soon, Sora

Promise.

[ **ERROR: MESSAGE COULD NOT BE SENT TO RECIPIENT** ]


End file.
